Suzanne Vega
2000 Fri 05/19/00 Cambridge, MA Sanders Theater Sun 06/05/00 Leeds, UK City Varieties Tue 06/06/00 Leeds, UK City Varieties Fri 06/09/00 Paris, FRA Le Bataclan Sat 06/10/00 North London, UK Guinness Fleadh Tue 06/13/00 St. Petersburg, RUS Lensoveta Palace Wed 06/14/00 Moscow, RUS Mhat Theater Thu 06/15/00 Kiev, UKR River Palace Sat 06/17/00 Oslo, NOR Rockefeller Music Hall Sun 06/18/00 Stavanger, NOR Kulturhus Thu 06/22/00 Granada, SPA Private Function Fri 06/23/00 Ubeda, SPA Tentadero Sun 06/25/00 Somerset, UK Glastonbury Festival Tue 06/27/00 Dublin, IRE HQ Club Wed 06/28/00 Dublin, IRE HQ Club Fri 06/30/00 Luxembourg, LUX Den Atelier Sat 07/01/00 Werchter, BEL Werchter Festival Mon 07/03/00 Graz, AUT Orpheum Theater Fri 07/07/00 Odense, DEN Midtfyns Festival Mon 07/10/00 Richmond, UK Richmond Theater Fri 07/14/00 London, UK Womad Festival Sun 07/16/00 London, UK Globe Theater Fri 07/21/00 Pori, FIN Pori Jazz Festival Sat 07/22/00 Stockholm, SWE Jazz & Blues Sun 07/23/00 Wiltshire, UK WOMAD Festival Tue 07/25/00 Mallorca, SPA Alcudia Thu 08/03/00 Budapest, HUN Sziget Festival 2003 March 2, 2003 The Postscript, New York City, NY April 8, 2003 Barnard College MacIntosh Student Center, New York City, NY (free show) April 19, 2003 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY April 22, 2003 Virgin Records Megastore Union Square, New York City, NY April 23, 2003 Ram's Head, Annapolis, MD April 25, 2003 Outpost In The Burbs, Montclair, NJ April 26, 2003 Empire Center At the Egg, Albany, NY April 27, 2003 Higher Ground, Winooski, VT April 30, 2003 Calvin Theater, Northampton, MA (bill shared with Richard Thompson) May 1, 2003 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA May 3, 2003 Opera House, Claremont, NH May 8, 2003 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI May 9, 2003 Luther's Blues, Madison, WI May 10, 2003 House of Blues, Chicago, IL May 11, 2003 Fitzgerald Theater, Minneapolis, MN May 18, 2003 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Dave van Ronk Day) May 20, 2003 Broward Center Amaturo Theatre, Fort Lauderdale, FL May 21, 2003 Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center, Tampa, FL May 23, 2003 Roxy, Atlanta, GA May 24, 2003 Orange Peel, Asheville, NC May 25, 2003 The Norva, Norfolk, VA May 28, 2003 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY May 30, 2003 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA May 31, 2003 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA June 1, 2003 Herndon, VA (Herndon Festival) June 13, 2003 Duisburg, GER (Ruhr Triennale Arts Festival: A Century of Songs with Bill Frisell and Greg Leisz) June 15, 2003 Duisburg, GER (Ruhr Triennale Arts Festival: A Century of Songs with Bill Frisell and Greg Leisz) June 17, 2003 Budapest, HUN (Margitsziget Open Air Festival) June 18, 2003 PKS, Bratislava, SLK June 19, 2003 Congress Center, Prague, CZR June 20, 2003 Svandovo Theatre, Smichov, Prague, CZR June 21, 2003 Teatr Muzyczny ROMA, Warsaw, POL June 23, 2003 Muro, Mallorca, SPA (free concert) June 27, 2003 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG June 28, 2003 Vicar Street Club, Dublin, IRE June 29-30, 2003 Millbank Theater, Dublin, IRE July 2, 2003 Pavilion Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT July 3, 2003 Academy, Manchester, ENG July 4, 2003 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG July 6, 2003 Royal Liverpool Philharmonic, Liverpool, ENG July 7, 2003 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG July 9, 2003 Pilotta del Teatro Regio, Parma, ITY July 10, 2003 Auditorium di Roma, Parco della Musica, Roma, ITY July 11, 2003 Minnewaterpark, Bruges, BEL (22nd Cactus Festival) July 19, 2003 Callicoon Creek Park, Callicoon, NY (Hosting of the Bards: Catskill Song & Poetry Festival, free event) July 23, 2003 Borders Books & Music, Seattle, WA July 23, 2003 Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle, WA (Washington Mutual ZooTunes) July 24, 2003 Monteith Riverpark, Albany, OR July 25, 2003 Oregon Zoo Amphitheater, Portland, OR (Wells Fargo Summer Concert Series at the Zoo) July 26, 2003 Britt Pavilion, Jacksonville OR (with Leo Kottke) July 28, 2003 State Theater, Modesto, CA July 29, 2003 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA July 31, 2003 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA August 1, 2003 Boulder Station Casino, Las Vegas, NV August 2, 2003 House of Blues Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA August 3, 2003 House Of Blues Downtown Disney, Anaheim, CA August 6, 2003 Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, TX August 7, 2003 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA August 8, 2003 Antone's, Austin, TX August 9, 2003 Exit/In, Nashville, TN August 15, 2003 Count Basie Theater, Red Bank, NJ August 16, 2003 Planting Fields Arboretum, Oyster Bay, NY August 19, 2003 Whitaker Center For Science and the Arts Sunoco Performance Theater, Harrisburg, PA August 20, 2003 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY August 21, 2003 Hot Tin Roof, Martha's Vineyard, MA August 23, 2003 LL Bean Green Spaces, Freeport, ME August 24, 2003 Criterion Theatre, Bar Harbor, ME August 29, 2003 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY August 30, 2003 University of Hartford Lincoln Theatre, West Hartford, CT November 11, 2003 ???, USA (Benefit Concert for WITNESS) November 15, 2003 Symphony Space, New York City, NY (Dan Zanes and Friends Concerts) December 5, 2003 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Benefit Concert to Save The Bottom Line) 2004 March 11, 2004 Duomo, Milano, ITY March 27, 2004 Postcrypt Coffeehouse, New York City, NY April 23-24, 2004 New York City, NY (HERE Arts Center, benefit concert) April 30, 2004 Town Hall, Provincetown, MA (Radio WOMR Benefit) June 1, 2004 Joe's Pub, New York City, NY June 5, 2004 Budapest, HUN (Heroes Square Festival, supporting Sting) June 8, 2004 Waterfront, Belfast, NI June 9, 2004 The Helix, Dublin, IRE June 10, 2004 Opera House, Cork, IRE June 11, 2004 Circo Massimo, Roma, Italy (Rome Festival, supporting Sting) June 13, 2004 Seaclose Park, Newport, ENG (Isle of Wight Festival) June 15, 2004 St. Michael’s Cave, Gibraltar, SPA June 16, 2004 Nighttown Main Hall, Rotterdam, NED June 17, 2004 Oosterpoort Small Hall, Groningen, NED June 18, 2004 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED June 20, 2004 Praça Fonte Nova, Aveiro, POR (Aveiro Festival, free show) June 22, 2004 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT June 23, 2004 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT June 24, 2004 Carling Academy, Glasgow, SCOT June 25, 2004 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG June 26, 2004 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) June 28, 2004 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG June 29, 2004 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL June 30, 2004 Victoria Hall, Stoke on Trent, ENG July 2, 2004 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG July 4, 2004 The Lowry, Manchester, ENG July 6, 2004 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG July 7, 2004 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG July 8, 2004 Rivierenholf, Antwerp, BEL July 10, 2004 Castello, Udine, ITY (CANCELLED DUE TO RAIN) July 11, 2004 Largo Servanzi, San Severino Marche, ITY July 13, 2004 Piazzale Michelangelo, Firenze, ITY July 14, 2004 Ex-Caserma di Cavalleria, Voghera, ITY (Voghera Rock Festival) July 15, 2004 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 17, 2004 Porto, Palinuro, ITY July 19, 2004 Villa Doria Pamphili, Roma, ITY July 20, 2004 Teatro di Verdura di Villa Castelnuovo, Palermo, ITY July 29, 2004 Humphrey's: Concerts By The Bay, San Diego, CA (with Judy Collins) July 31, 2004 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY August 16, 2004 Albany, NY (Washington Park Concert Series, free concert) August 17, 2004 Central Park Delacourte Theater, New York City, NY August 19, 2004 Montalvo Arts Center, Saratoga, CA (with Judy Collins) August 21, 2004 Wolf Trap, Vienna, VA (with Judy Collins) September 4, 2004 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY September 11, 2004 New York City, NY September 23, 2004 Boston, MA (JANE Magazine Contest Concert) October 24, 2004 Englewood, NJ (Concert for a Change, with Jack Hardy, Garland Jeffreys & Dave Bromberg. This was a concert integrated in the political campaign of US presidential candidate and Democrat senator John Kerry) 2005 January 8, 2005 Town Hall, New York City, NY (with Marc Cohn, supported by Kaki King) January 25-26, 2005 Star Bar, Park City, UT (with Marc Cohn) February 11-12, 2005 Regattabar at the Charles Hotel, Cambridge, MA (2 shows each night) March 31-April 1, 2005 Duo Music Exchange, Tokyo, JPN April 2, 2005 Zepp, Sapporo, JPN April 4, 2005 Mesa Popcon Hall, Seoul, SK April 6, 2005 Duo Music Exchange, Nagasaki, JPN April 7, 2005 Drum Logos, Fukuoka, JPN April 8, 2005 Bottom Line, Nagoya, JPN May 21, 2005 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY May 26, 2005 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA June 16, 2005 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL June 17, 2005 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED June 18, 2005 St. Goarshausen, Loreley, GER June 19, 2005 La Cigalle, Paris, FRA (supported by Nosfeld) June 21, 2005 Tyne Theatre, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Nerina Pallot) June 22, 2005 Warwick Arts Centre, Coventry, ENG (supported by Nerina Pallot) June 23, 2005 The Anvil, Basingstoke, ENG June 25, 2005 Centro de Artes Escenicas, Salamanca, SPA June 26, 2005 Vienna, AUT (Danube Island Festival) June 27, 2005 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (supported by Nerina Pallot) June 29, 2005 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, WAL June 30, 2005 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG July 3, 2005 Ryde Theatre, Isle of Wight, ENG July 5, 2005 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG July 6, 2005 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG July 7, 2005 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG July 9, 2005 Kinross, SCOT (T in the Park) July 10, 2005 Co. Kildare, IRE (Oxygen Festival Naas) July 20, 2005 Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle, WA (with Marc Cohn) July 21, 2005 Vashon Theatre, Vashon, WA July 22, 2005 Oregon Zoo Amphitheatre, Portland, OR (with Marc Cohn) July 23, 2005 McDonald Theatre, Eugene, OR (with Marc Cohn) July 24, 2005 Britt Pavillion, Jacksonville, OR (with Marc Cohn) July 26, 2005 Robert Z. Hawkins Amphitheatre, Reno, NV (with Marc Cohn) July 27, 2005 Villa Montalvo Center for the Arts, Saratoga, CA (with Marc Cohn) July 28, 2005 Santa Monica Pier, Santa Monica, CA (with Marc Cohn) July 30, 2005 The Grove, Anaheim, CA (with Marc Cohn) August 1, 2005 Humphrey's Concerts by the Bay, San Diego, CA (with Marc Cohn) August 2, 2005 Rialto Theater, Tucson, AZ (with Marc Cohn) August 3, 2005 Lensic Performing Arts Center, Santa Fe, NM (with Marc Cohn) August 5, 2005 One World Theater, Austin, TX (2 shows) August 6, 2005 Granada, Dallas, TX (with Sarah Hickman) August 7, 2005 Botanic Gardens, Denver, CO (Cancelled after co-headliner Marc Cohn was shot in the head in an attempted carjacking in the beginning of August) August 9, 2005 Liberty Hall, Lawrence, KS (Cancelled after co-headliner Marc Cohn was shot in the head in an attempted carjacking in the beginning of August) August 10, 2005 The Pageant, St. Louis, MO (Cancelled after co-headliner Marc Cohn was shot in the head in an attempted carjacking in the beginning of August) August 11, 2005 Navy Pier Skyline Stage, Chicago, IL (Cancelled after co-headliner Marc Cohn was shot in the head in an attempted carjacking in the beginning of August) August 14, 2005 Cain Park, Cleveland Heights, OH (Cancelled after co-headliner Marc Cohn was shot in the head in an attempted carjacking in the beginning of August) August 23, 2005 East Hampton High School, East Hampton, NY (guested for Foreigner) September 9, 2005 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY (supported by Clinton Curtis) September 24, 2005 University of Massachusetts, Boston, MA (Boston Folk Festival) October 27, 2005 Zankel Hall, New York City, NY 2006 January 12, 2006 World of Wonders Kremlin Palace, Antalya, TUR (only for the hotel guests) January 17-21, 2006 Blue Note, Milan, ITY February 2, 2006 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Joni Mitchell tribute concert) April 29, 2006 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR May 23, 2006 7 World Trade Center, New York City, NY (free concert) May 31-June 1, 2006 Mohegan Sun Casino Cabaret Theatre, Uncasville, CT June 2, 2006 Palace Theater, Manchester, NH June 3, 2006 The Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY June 10, 2006 Isle of Wight, ENG (Isle of Wight Festival) June 24, 2006 L.L. Bean Discovery Park, Freeport, ME July 1, 2006 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Hyde Park Calling Festival) July 2, 2006 Picture Drome, Holmfirth, ENG July 4, 2006 Fruitmarket Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT July 6, 2006 Petrovaradin Fortress, Novi Sad, SER (Exit Festival 2006) July 7, 2006 Vrij Dagen, Turnhout, BEL July 8, 2006 Grosse Buehne Heidecksburg, Rudolstadt, GER (Tanz und Folkfest) July 10, 2006 Passionskirche, Berlin GER July 14, 2006 Pakkahuone, Tampere, FIN (Tammerfestival 2006, supported by The Fork) July 17, 2006 Train, Aarhus, DEN (International Jazz Festival) July 18, 2006 Zurich, SUI Cool Down at Kaufleuten July 19, 2006 State Opera, Prague, CZR July 20, 2006 Palace Of Arts Bartok Hall, Budapest, HUN July 22, 2006 Arènes et Jardins de Cimiez, Nice, FRA (Nice Jazz Festival) July 23, 2006 Stowford Manor, Trowbridge, ENG (Village Pump Festival) July 30, 2006 University of Utah's Red Butte Garden, Salt Lake City, UT August 12, 2006 Tompkins Square Park, New York City, NY (Anti-Folk Festival) August 16, 2006 Sidewalk Cafe, New York City, NY August 24-25, 2006 Regattabar at the Charles Hotel, Cambridge, MA August 26, 2006 Music Hall, Portsmouth, NH August 31, 2006 Sellersville Theatre, Sellersville, PA September 1, 2006 The Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY September 16, 2006 Empire-Fulton Ferry State Park, New York City, NY (free concert) October 6, 2006 Svandovo Theatre, Prague, CZR October 31, 2006 Hiro Ballroom, New York City, NY (supported by Bird & The Bee & Keren Ann) 2007 February 1, 2007 Brooklyn Philarmonic, New York City, NY (with Nellie McKay, Laurie Anderson & Joan Osborne February 10, 2007 Columbia University Postscrypt, New York City, NY (with Richard Julian) April 17, 2007 VRT Marconi Studio Brussels, BEL May 14, 2007 Bennett Studios, Englewood, NJ (WFUV Radio, 90.7) May 16, 2007 Joe's Pub, New York City, NY June 5, 2007 Hotel Cafe, Hollywood, CA June 26, 2007 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED June 27, 2007 Elysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA June 29, 2007 Queens Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT June 30, 2007 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG July 2, 2007 Dome, Brighton, ENG July 4, 2007 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG July 7, 2007 Tuttlingen, GER (Honbergsommer Festival) July 8, 2007 Cornbury Park, Oxford, ENG (Cornbury Music Festival) July 12, 2007 Highline Ballroom, New York City, NY July 22, 2007 Wiggins Waterfront Park, Camden, NJ July 28, 2007 Tienen, BEL (Suikerock Festival) July 30, 2007 Theaterhaus, Stuttgart, GER August 1, 2007 Live Music Hall, Cologne, GER August 3, 2007 Serenadenhof, Nurenberg, GER August 4, 2007 Rheinstrand-Bühne, Mainz, GER August 5, 2007 Lokeren, BEL (Lokerse Festival) August 7, 2007 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN August 8, 2007 Rockefeller, Oslo, NOR August 10, 2007 Tyrol, Stockholm, SWE August 11, 2007 House of Culture, Helsinki, FIN August 12, 2007 Lahti, FIN (Lahden Jazztori Festival) September 15, 2007 Waryas Park, Poughkeepsie, NY (free concert) September 16, 2007 Mahaiwe Theatre, Great Barrington, MA September 18, 2007 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA September 19, 2007 World Cafe Live, Philadelphia, PA September 20, 2007 Somerville Theatre, Somerville, MA September 22, 2007 Opera House, Lebanon, NH September 23, 2007 Latchis Hotel & Theater, Brattleboro, VT September 25, 2007 La Tulipe, Montreal, QC September 26, 2007 Mod Club, Toronto, ON September 29, 2007 The Ark, Ann Arbor, MI September 30, 2007 Park West, Chicago, IL October 3, 2007 Pabst Theater, Milwaukee, WI October 4, 2007 Barrymore Theatre, Madison, WI October 5, 2007 Englert Civic Theater, Iowa City, IA 2008 2013 June 20, 2013 World Cafe Live, Wilmington, DE August 6, 2013 Botanic Gardens, Denver, CO September 28, 2013 Englert Civic Theatre, Iowa City, IA September 29-30, 2013 City Winery, Chicago, IL October 14, 2013 Centro de Congresos y Exposiciones Lienzo Norte, Avila, SPA October 29, 2013 Bad Bonn, Düdingen, SUI JUL 31 2018 Brisbane, Australia The Tivoli JUL 28 2018 Newtown, Australia Enmore Theatre JUL 27 2018 Thirroul, Australia Anita's Theatre Thirroul JUL 22 2018 Whitley Bay, United Kingdom Playhouse JUL 16 2018 Rome Rm, Italy Casa del Jazz JUL 14 2018 Lecce, Italy Castello di Corigliano D'Otranto Otranto JUL 13 2018 Foggia, Italy GIORDANO IN JAZZ JUL 12 2018 Cagliari, Italy EXMA JUL 10 2018 Milano, Italy Auditorium Fondazione Cariplo JUL 08 2018 Grahamstown South Africa, null National Arts Festival – Thomas Pringle Hall JUL 07 2018 Grahamstown South Africa, null National Arts Festival – Guy Butler Theatre JUL 05 2018 Dubai, United Arab Emirates Dubai Opera - Emaar JUN 30 2018 Bristol, United Kingdom St George's Church JUN 28 2018 Bury St. Edmunds, United Kingdom The Apex JUN 27 2018 Royal Leamington Spa, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Leamington Assembly JUN 26 2018 Lincoln, United Kingdom The Engine Shed JUN 23 2018 Camden, London, UNITED KINGDOM Meltdown @ Southbank Centre MAY 06 2018 Chicago, IL City Winery MAY 05 2018 Chicago, IL City Winery MAY 03 2018 Nashville, TN City Winery MAY 02 2018 Atlanta, GA City Winery Atlanta APR 30 2018 Washington, DC City Winery Washington DC APR 29 2018 Washington, DC City Winery Washington DC APR 28 2018 Sellersville, PA Sellersville Theater 1894 DEC 14 2017 Boston, MA City Winery DEC 13 2017 Boston, MA City Winery OCT 11 2017 Boston, MA City Winery OCT 02 2017 Oxford, United Kingdom New Theatre Oxford OCT 01 2017 Cambridge, United Kingdom Cambridge Corn Exchange SEP 30 2017 Manchester, United Kingdom The Bridgewater Hall SEP 28 2017 London, United Kingdom London Palladium SEP 27 2017 Brighton, United Kingdom Brighton Dome SEP 26 2017 Birmingham, United Kingdom Birmingham Symphony Hall SEP 24 2017 Bristol, United Kingdom Colston Hall SEP 23 2017 Gateshead, United Kingdom Sage Gateshead SEP 22 2017 Glasgow, United Kingdom Glasgow Royal Concert Hall SEP 19 2017 New York, NY City Winery SEP 18 2017 New York, NY City Winery SEP 17 2017 New York, NY City Winery SEP 03 2017 Montreal, Canada Mile Ex End Musique AUG 12 2017 Derry, NH Tupelo Music Hall AUG 11 2017 Hudson, NY Club Helsinki AUG 04 2017 Amagansett, NY The Stephen Talkhouse JUL 30 2017 Newport, RI Newport Folk Festival JUL 29 2017 Arundel, ME Vinegar Hill Music Theater JUL 28 2017 North Truro, MA Payomet PAC in Truro JUL 23 2017 Edmonton, Canada Interseller Rodeo JUL 15 2017 Alta, WY Grand Targhee Resort JUL 13 2017 Salt Lake City, UT The State Room JUL 12 2017 Garden City, ID Visual Arts Collective JUL 08 2017 Pleasantville, NY Pleasantville Music Festival JUN 27 2017 Odense C, Denmark POSTEN JUN 26 2017 Aarhus, Denmark Train JUN 25 2017 Værløse, Denmark Galaksen JUN 19 2017 Szczecin, Poland Filharmonia Szczecińska JUN 18 2017 Torun, Poland CKK Jordanki JUN 17 2017 Kraków, Poland ICE Kraków Congress Centre JUN 16 2017 Warsaw, Poland Palladium MAR 25 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 24 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 23 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 22 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 21 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 18 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 17 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 16 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 15 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle MAR 14 2017 New York, NY Cafe Carlyle DEC 04 2016 Bath, ME Chocolate Church Arts Center DEC 03 2016 Beverly, MA The Larcom Performing Arts Theatre DEC 02 2016 Shirley, MA Bull Run DEC 01 2016 Hartford, CT Infinity Hall NOV 15 2016 Portland, OR Alberta Rose Theatre NOV 13 2016 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall NOV 10 2016 Los Angeles, CA The Regent Theater NOV 05 2016 Evanston, IL SPACE NOV 02 2016 Philadelphia, PA World Cafe Live Philadelphia NOV 01 2016 Alexandria, VA Birchmere OCT 29 2016 Scranton, PA The Theater at North OCT 28 2016 Cambridge, MA The Sinclair OCT 26 2016 New York, NY Joes Pub OCT 25 2016 New York, NY Joes Pub OCT 13 2016 Birmingham, United Kingdom Town Hall Birmingham OCT 11 2016 London, United Kingdom Cadogan Hall OCT 10 2016 Manchester, United Kingdom RNCM Theatre OCT 09 2016 Edinburgh, United Kingdom Queens Hall Edinburgh OCT 07 2016 Paris, France FLOW OCT 06 2016 Antwerp, Belgium De Roma OCT 02 2016 Munich, Germany Carl-Orff-Saal im Gasteig OCT 01 2016 Köln, Germany Gloria-Theater SEP 30 2016 Berlin, Germany Passionskirche Kreuzberg SEP 03 2016 East Hampton, NY Guild Hall JUL 24 2016 Pusiano, Italy Parco Comunale JUL 21 2016 Merano, Italy World Music Festival JUL 20 2016 Passariano Ud, Italy Villa Manin JUL 19 2016 Bologna, Italy Botanique Festival JUL 17 2016 Gavorrano, Italy Teatro delle Rocce JUL 13 2016 Lörrach, Germany Stimmen-Festival Rosenfelspark JUL 11 2016 Wuppertal, Germany Stadthalle JUL 10 2016 Marienwerder, Germany Inselleuchten Festival JUN 05 2016 Zlín, Czech Republic Kongresové centrum Zlín JUN 04 2016 Pardubice, Czech Republic Porter Arena JUN 02 2016 Utrecht, Netherlands TivoliVredenburg MAY 31 2016 Oslo, Norway Rockefeller MAY 29 2016 Hereford, United Kingdom Hay Festival MAY 22 2016 Palo Alto, CA OFJCC, Schultz Cultural Arts Hall MAY 08 2016 New York, NY City Winery New York APR 16 2016 Pittsburgh, PA Calliope Lecture Hall NOV 21 2015 New York, NY City Winery NOV 19 2015 Vienna, VA Wolf Trap Barns NOV 18 2015 Vienna, VA Wolf Trap Barns NOV 15 2015 Minneapolis, MN Cedar Cultural Center NOV 13 2015 Evanston, IL SPACE NOV 08 2015 San Juan Capistrano, CA THE COACH HOUSE NOV 07 2015 Beverly Hills, CA Saban Theatre NOV 06 2015 Berkeley, CA Freight & Salvage Coffeehouse NOV 05 2015 Berkeley, CA Freight & Salvage Coffeehouse OCT 17 2015 West Palm Beach, FL Bahamas Paradise Cruise OCT 16 2015 Ponte Vedra Beach, FL Ponte Vedra Concert Hall AUG 29 2015 Amagansett, NY The Stephen Talkhouse AUG 27 2015 Fairfield, CT Fairfield Theatre -Stage One JUL 18 2015 Madrid, Spain Real Jardín Botánico Alfonso XIII JUL 17 2015 Roses, Spain Espai Cultural La Ciutadella JUL 07 2015 Plzeň, Czech Republic Mestanska Beseda JUL 05 2015 Zurich, Switzerland Bogen F JUL 02 2015 Frankfurt, Germany Batschkapp JUN 30 2015 Sønderborg, Denmark Mølleparken JUN 28 2015 Kristiansand, Norway Odderøya JUN 26 2015 Bergen, Norway Bergenhus Festning JUN 24 2015 Kristiansund, Norway Utescenen JUN 22 2015 Birmingham, United Kingdom TOWN HALL JUN 21 2015 Basingstoke, United Kingdom Anvil JUN 19 2015 London, United Kingdom Cadogan Hall JUN 18 2015 London, United Kingdom Union Chapel JUN 17 2015 Bristol, United Kingdom Colston Hall JUN 16 2015 Liverpool, United Kingdom Philharmonic Hall JUN 13 2015 Newport, United Kingdom Isle of Wight Festival JUN 11 2015 Newport, United Kingdom Seaclose Park JUN 10 2015 Tel Aviv-Yafo, Israel Mann Auditorium JUN 09 2015 Tel Aviv-Yafo, Israel Mann Auditorium MAY 31 2015 Port Washington, NY Landmark on Main Street MAY 30 2015 Germantown, MD BlackRock Center for the Arts MAY 29 2015 Lewisburg, WV Carnegie Hall – Lewisburg West Virginia APR 19 2015 Ringwood, NJ The New Legacy Concert Series at the Ringwood Library APR 18 2015 Woodstock, NY Bearsville Theater APR 16 2015 Woodbridge, NJ Theatre at Woodbridge Middle School APR 15 2015 Millville, NJ Levoy Theatre MAR 21 2015 Park City, UT Eccles Center for the Performing Arts FEB 22 2015 Tucson, AZ Fox Tucson Theatre FEB 20 2015 Thousand Oaks, CA Fred Kavli Theatre-Thousand Oaks Civic Arts FEB 19 2015 San Francisco, CA JCCSF FEB 18 2015 Napa, CA City Winery JAN 14 2015 New York, NY The Cutting Room DEC 08 2014 New York, NY Beacon Theatre NOV 21 2014 Evanston, IL SPACE NOV 15 2014 New York, NY Joe's Pub NOV 14 2014 New York, NY Joe's Pub NOV 09 2014 Washington, DC Sixth & I Historic Synagogue NOV 08 2014 Beacon, NY The Towne Crier Cafe OCT 24 2014 Fort Collins, CO Bohemian Nights OCT 19 2014 Dallas, TX The Kessler Theater OCT 18 2014 Austin, TX Paramount Theatre-Austin OCT 17 2014 San Antonio, TX Charline McCombs Empire Theatre OCT 16 2014 Midland, TX Wagner Noel Performing Arts Center SEP 19 2014 Buffalo, NY Iron Works SEP 18 2014 Ithaca, NY The Hangar Theatre SEP 14 2014 Fairfield, CT StageOne AUG 05 2014 Lorient, France GRAND THEATRE JUL 30 2014 Karlsruhe, Germany Tollhaus Kulturzentrum e.V. JUL 29 2014 Würzburg, Germany Mainwiese JUL 25 2014 Bruges, Belgium Moods Brugge JUL 23 2014 Warsaw, Poland Stodoła JUL 12 2014 Huesca/Espagne, Spain AUDITORIUM NATUREL DE LANUZA JUL 11 2014 Saint Etienne, France PALAIS DES SPECTACLES JUL 09 2014 Paris, France Théâtre de Paris JUL 08 2014 Paris, France Théâtre de Paris JUL 07 2014 Paris, France Théâtre de Paris JUL 04 2014 Oxfordshire, United Kingdom The Great Tew Park JUL 03 2014 Poole, United Kingdom Lighthouse JUL 02 2014 Cambridge, United Kingdom Cambridge Corn Exchange JUN 30 2014 Cheltenham, United Kingdom Cheltenham Town Hall JUN 28 2014 Truro, United Kingdom Hall for Cornwall JUN 27 2014 Mendip, United Kingdom Worthy Farm, Pilton MAY 25 2014 Solana Beach, CA Belly Up MAY 24 2014 Los Angeles, CA El Rey Theatre MAY 23 2014 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall MAY 19 2014 Portland, OR Aladdin Theater MAY 17 2014 Minneapolis, MN Cedar Cultural Center MAY 10 2014 Lumberton, NC Carolina Civic Center Historic Theater MAY 09 2014 Alexandria, VA Birchmere MAY 08 2014 Annapolis, MD Rams Head On Stage MAY 07 2014 South Orange, NJ South Orange Performing Arts Center MAY 05 2014 Philadelphia, PA World Cafe Live Philadelphia MAY 04 2014 New York, NY City Winery MAY 02 2014 Brooklyn, NY The Bell House APR 30 2014 Cambridge, MA The Sinclair APR 20 2014 Sydney, Australia The Factory Theatre APR 11 2014 Mount Lawley, Australia Astor Theatre MAR 22 2014 Patchogue, NY Patchogue Theatre MAR 21 2014 Englewood, CO Bergen Performing Arts Center MAR 20 2014 Red Bank, TN Count Basie Theatre MAR 15 2014 Austin, TX DOGFISH HEAD & BLURT MAG Showcase at The Ginger Man MAR 14 2014 Austin, TX Paramount Theatre FEB 20 2014 Dublin, Ireland Olympia Theatre FEB 17 2014 Ostende, Belgium Kursaal Oostende FEB 16 2014 Amsterdam, Netherlands Paradiso Grote Zaal FEB 12 2014 Paris, France Divan Du Monde FEB 07 2014 London, United Kingdom Barbican Hall FEB 06 2014 Nottingham, United Kingdom Nottingham Royal Concert Hall FEB 05 2014 Bristol, United Kingdom Colston Hall FEB 03 2014 Birmingham, United Kingdom Town Hall Birmingham FEB 02 2014 Gateshead, United Kingdom Gateshead FEB 01 2014 Glasgow, United Kingdom Celtic Connections JAN 30 2014 Manchester, United Kingdom Bridewater Hall August 3, 2018 Palais Theatre, Saint Leonards, AUS August 4, 2018 Thebarton Theatre, Torrensville, AUS August 7, 2018 Bruce Mason Centre, Takapuna Beach, NZ August 8, 2018 Opera House, Wellington, NZ August 18, 2018 G Live, Guildford, ENG August 19, 2018 De La Warr Pavilion, Bexhill On Sea, ENG August 20-21, 2018 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG August 22-23, 2018 Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT September 26, 2018 מצדה ,היכל מצדה, ISR September 27, 2018 חיפה ,מרכז הקונגרסים חיפה, ISR September 29, 2018 Washington Square Park, New York City, NY (The Village Trip Festival) November 2, 2018 Concertgebouw, Brugge, BEL (Einstein on the Beach) November 4, 2018 Philharmonie, Essen, GER (Einstein on the Beach with Ictus & Collegium Vocale Gent) November 11, 2018 MOMsport, Budapest, HUN November 17, 2018 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (Night of the Proms) November 23-24, 2018 Sportpaleis Antwerpen, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms) 2019 March 5-9 & 12-16, 2019 Cafe Carlyle, New York City, NY June 7, 2019 Club Teatria Oulu, Oulu, FIN June 12, 2019 Teatro Fernán Gómez, Madrid, SPA June 13, 2019 GRANDE AUDITÓRIO - ALTICE FORUM BRAGA, Braga, POR June 16, 2019 TivoliVredenburg, Utrecht, NED June 17, 2019 Klub Stodoła, Warsaw, POL June 18, 2019 Rockefeller, Oslo, NOR June 19, 2019 Solsiden, Trondheim, NOR June 20, 2019 Rockefeller, Oslo, NOR July 13, 2019 GRANDE AUDITÓRIO - ALTICE FORUM BRAGA, Braga, POR July 30, 2019 Strings Music Pavilion, Steamboat Springs, CO July 31, 2019 Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO August 9, 2019 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY August 11, 2019 Canal Shores Golf Course, Evanston, IL August 17, 2019 Ford Theatres, Hollywood, CA October 1, 2019 LE LIEU UNIQUE, Nantes, FRA